


I'll always pick you.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey Uses His Words, Protective Ian, Weddings, Worried Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: A Gallavich wedding.





	I'll always pick you.

It was finally their wedding day, a day that literally everyone had been waiting for, for years.  
Mickey and Ian had finally decided to get married, after all they had been through they really owed it to themselves.  
Even though there were other relationships, prison, escaping prison and the hard road that finally led them back together it just all seemed to be the closing to a very crazy chapter of their lives, and a start to something beautiful. 

Mickey and Ian were split into two different rooms inside the venue, just like a bride and groom would typically be, courtesy of Fiona begging them both to stay apart or it was “bad luck” as if the pair didn’t already have enough of that in their lives.   
Ian was completely freaking out, beads of sweat dripped down the nape of his neck as he tried to unsuccessfully tie his necktie.   
“Come here” Lip motioned for Ian to walk toward him, Lip reached out to touch Ians neck and quickly fling his hand of Ian’s sweat “damn dude you’re dripping” Lip chuckled as he reached out again for a second time.  
“I’m freaking out” Ian basically hyperventilated as Lip was behind him.

Fiona looked concerned, she was trying to keep it together but Ian’s behavior worried her, as usual.  
“You’re going to be okay Ian, you just need to calm down” Fiona half smiled.  
“Calm down? Are you sure he’s even still here?” Ian bit his lip to try and stop himself from saying anything else.   
Debbie knew that Ian was always worried about Mickey being a flight risk, so she quickly got up to go check on Mickey for Ian.

Mickey was in his room with Iggy, Frank, Liam, Carl and Mandy.  
Mickey was sitting down just talking to everyone when Debbie busted through his door.  
“Hey Debs” Mickey greeted her nonchalantly before realizing the look on her face.  
Mickey stood up and walked toward Debbie “What’s wrong? Is Ian okay?” Mickey’s eyes seemed to get bigger by the second, obviously concerned.   
“Yeah” Debbie nodded as she looked around the room and realized the way everyone was looking at her.   
Mickey was not fully convinced and as he was about to push through Debbie and go find his fiancé, Mandy stepped in.   
“Not today Mick, I’ll handle it” Mandy looked over at Mickey sternly before shutting the door and following Debbie down the hall.

Debbie and Mandy walked down the hallway and pushed through Ian’s door and saw that he was still a wreck, pushing a stray piece of red hair out of his eye he jumped up from his seat “well?”  
Mandy walked over to Ian and put a hand on his shoulder “he’s not going anywhere, he’s actually ready.”   
Ian couldn’t help but smile, realizing how much of a mess he was though didn’t really help the situation.  
Fiona threw a new shirt at Ian and laughed “we came prepared!”  
Mandy and Debbie couldn’t help but laugh as they watched Ian quickly change into a new, less damp shirt as Lip helped him with his necktie, once again.

Mandy walked over to Ian and gave him a kiss on the cheek “see you out there brother in-law.”  
Ian smiled, seemingly more calm, as he watched everyone leave the room.  
Mickey and Ian decided that it would be Ian to meet Mickey at the end of the isle, so Ian stayed in his room and waited for his cue. 

When it finally came time for Ian to walk toward Mickey he couldn’t help but feel his heart skip a beat, he never actually thought this day would come, not after all they had been through but Mickey really was his soul mate and although it took a lot of time to realize that both Ian and Mickey never held any resentment over the others head for it and they continued to have a stronger bond in their adult lives.   
Ian didn’t want to cry because he knew that Mickey and Iggy would definitely tease him about it later but he couldn’t help but let a tear out.

When Ian and Mickey were facing each other in front of everyone, Mickey grabbed a hold of Ians shaky hands.   
Making eye contact was never Mickeys strong suit but he knew that today was a special day, a day they would both remember for the rest of their lives together and he wanted to make one thing clear to Ian, “I’ll always pick you, and I’m never leaving.”  
Ian squeezed Mickeys hand in response being to choked up to respond at the moment, and trying to muster up just the amount of courage it would take to get through their ceremony, however Mickey didn’t mind he knew by the look in his eyes that Ian trusted and believed him and that’s all he could have ever wanted.


End file.
